Shy Senpai and Temprament Kouhai
by Hikaru Kisekine
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita singkat dari pemuda tempramental yang menyukai kakak kelasnya./One-shoot/slight MiKai/Review please! :3


**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media.**

**Warning:**

**Typo dan rada OOC (mungkin).**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Manik biru laut milik pemuda dengan surai berwarna sama dengan manik matanya itu hanya bisa memandang malas pada sepupunya yang sedang menyeleksi barang bawaan siswa-siswi di sekolahnya itu dengan teliti. Jujur saja, menurutnya, pekerjaan sebagai petugas kedisiplinan sekolah itu merepotkan.<p>

"Kau tahu kalau dilarang membawa majalah ke dalam sekolah 'kan?"

Ah, kata-kata itu lagi. Pemuda _ocean blue_ itu memutar bola matanya saat sepupu yang berusia lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu tengah bertanya dengan nada sinis pada siswa di hadapan keduanya sambil mengangkat majalah yang dipegangnya. Siswa di hadapan mereka pun hanya bisa menunduk dengan pandangan tak fokus.

Pemuda itu yakin, urat kesabaran sepupunya itu akan meledak sebentar lagi. Karena sepupunya ini termasuk orang yang tak sabaran. Tepatnya tak bisa mengontrol emosi.

"Kusita sampai kau lulus."

Dan kata-kata yang bagaikan mantra itu sukses membuat siswa tersebut merinding seketika. Pemuda _ocean blue_ itu memandang iba pada siswa di hadapannya itu. Tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apapun. Karena tugasnya hanya mengawasi kalau-kalau ada siswa yang menyusup secara diam-diam tanpa melewati pemeriksaan. Dan ini perintah mutlak dari sepupunya itu.

"Aku menolak."

Pemuda _ocean blue_ itu menoleh ke depannya setelah beberapa saat ia sempat melamun. Dan ia menoleh karena ia mendengar suara yang dikenalnya, kekasihnya. Dan ia mendapati kekasihnya yang berambut _teal_ panjang dengan gaya _twintail_ sedang menatap sepupunya itu dengan pandangan marah. Sedangkan sepupunya membalas dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Kubilang, lepas anting-anting itu. Kau memakainya terlalu banyak, HATSUNE MIKU."

Dan pemuda _ocean blue_ itu kembali memutar bola matanya malas saat sepupunya menyebut nama kekasihnya itu dengan penekanan. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya sepupunya itu bertengkar dengan kekasihnya. Apa mungkin keduanya terlibat sesuatu? Pemuda itu mulai mencurigainya.

"Oke, Len. Cukup sampai di sini tugasmu. Aku yang akan mengurus sisanya," ucap pemuda _ocean blue_ itu pada sepupunya yang dipanggil Len itu sambil menepuk bahunya pelan. Dan disambut _deathglare_ dari Len. Pemuda itu membatu sejenak.

"Kau mau meloloskan Hatsune 'kan?" tebaknya dengan senyum mengejek. Oh, jujur saja, pemuda itu paling tidak ingin terlibat perkelahian dengan sepupunya itu. Walaupun tubuh Len terbilang kecil untuk ukuran lelaki, tapi tenaganya lebih besar dari pemuda _ocean blue_ itu.

"Dengar, Len. Aku hanya mencoba melerai kalian, oke? Lagipula, kenapa kau dan Miku selalu bertengkar? Aku jadi merasa curiga dengan hubungan kalian," tanya balik si pemuda _ocean blue_ itu dengan pandangan menyelidik. Len memutar bola matanya malas.

"Shion Kaito. Jujur saja, otakmu dangkal." Dan empat siku pun muncul di kepala pemuda _ocean blue_ yang bernama Kaito itu saat mendengar ejekan dari Len, tapi Len tetap tak peduli.

"Mana mungkin aku menyukai gadis lain."

Kaito melongo mendengar kalimat lanjutan dari ejekan Len barusan. Apa itu berarti Len punya seorang gadis yang disukainya? Ini keajaiban! Selama Kaito mengenal Len sejak kecil, dirinya tak pernah mendengar seorang Kagamine Len yang memiliki tingkat emosional tinggi itu membicarakan seorang wanita. Ini perlu dicatat!

Dan sejak saat itu, Kaito pun memutuskan untuk mencari tahu identitas gadis yang disukai sepupunya itu…

* * *

><p>"Mustahil."<p>

Kaito berdecih sebal mendengar komentar Miku saat ia mengatakan kalau Len tengah menyukai seorang gadis. Dan Miku sama sekali merasa kalau dunia akan segera kiamat kalau Len yang dikenalnya itu jatuh cinta.

"Aku serius!"

Miku menatap Kaito dengan pandangan heran. Dan ia mendapati Kaito yang menatapnya dengan pandangan serius. Miku menghela nafas.

"Siapa saja gadis yang pernah dekat dengannya?"

Kaito berpikir keras saat ia mendengar pertanyaan dari Miku. Sedangkan Miku melanjutkan meminum _milkshake_ yang dipegangnya.

Sekarang, keduanya berada di sebuah kafe dekat sekolah mereka. Dan itu setelah keduanya melewatkan jam pulang sekolah. Keduanya duduk berhadap-hadapan.

"Seingatku 'sih… tak ada…" bisik Kaito pelan dengan pandangan menerawang jauh. Miku sudah yakin Kaito akan menjawab begitu. _Mana mungkin ada perempuan yang mau mendekati lelaki yang sebentar-sebentar marah seperti Kagamine? _Pikir Miku yakin akan persepsinya tentang Len.

"Tapi, dia cukup populer dengan wajahnya itu," tambah Kaito dengan tampang polos. Miku menatap Kaito datar.

"Kuakui, secara fisik dia menarik. Tapi, tingkat emosinya yang perlu dipertanyakan," balas Miku dengan tampang datar dan kembali menyesap _milkshake_nya. Kaito mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar pernyataan Miku. Miku yang menyadari ekspresi Kaito hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"Kau tahu? Teman sekelasku banyak yang mengidolakannya. Mungkin, dia akan mendapat banyak pernyataan cinta jika emosinya tak mudah meledak," tambah Miku sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh. Kaito hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

"Itu 'sih sudah dari dulu!" ucap Kaito agak kesal dengan ucapan Miku. Miku hanya kembali mengangkat kedua bahunya dan kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Kaito yang menyadari sikap Miku yang sibuk dengan ponselnya itu mulai penasaran. Biasanya, Miku akan meninggalkan ponselnya sebentar untuk bicara dengannya. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini Miku makin sering bermain ponsel ketika sedang berdua dengannya. Jangan-jangan…

"Miku."

Miku menoleh ke arah Kaito yang duduk di seberangnya dan tengah menatapnya serius. Miku mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Kaito bingung. Jarang-jarang seorang Shion Kaito yang terkenal konyol itu menjadi seserius ini.

"Kau selingkuh?"

Dan Miku hanya bisa cengo mendengar pertanyaan _absurd_ dari kekasihnya itu. Apa ini efek samping dari pemikiran kekasihnya tentang Len yang sedang jatuh cinta? Entahlah..

"Tidak. Kenapa kau berpikir kalau aku selingkuh?" tanya Miku dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat bingung. Kaito hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil meneguk _cappuccino_ yang dipesannya sebelumnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sibuk dengan ponselmu," balas Kaito singkat setelah ia selesai meneguk setengah dari _cappuccino_ miliknya. Miku tertawa kecil mendengar alasan Kaito tadi. Cemburu 'kah?

"Ah, ini hanya _e-mail_ dari Rin," ucap Miku dengan senyum lebar sambil mengangkat ponselnya sedikit. Kaito mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat mendengar nama tersebut. Nama tersebut terdengar asing baginya.

"Siapa?" tanya Kaito dengan tampang bingungnya. Miku kembali tertawa kecil. Rasanya melihat Kaito yang bertampang bingung itu menyenangkan.

"Kamine Rin. Sahabatku di kelas," jawab Miku dengan senyuman lebar. Kaito hanya membalas dengan mulutnya yang berbentuk huruf 'o'.

"Menurutku, fisiknya mirip Kagamine." Kaito hampir menyemburkan _cappuccino_ yang sedang diminumnya saat mendengar kalimat itu. "Walau sifatnya berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari Kagamine." Dan Kaito hanya bisa sibuk mengatasi tersedaknya saat Miku mulai menjelaskan tentang Rin.

"Kau yakin, dia mirip Len?" tanya Kaito dengan tampang tak percaya yang hampir membuat Miku tertawa lebar. Satu kata untuk ekspresi Kaito, konyol.

"Sangat yakin. Tapi, rambutnya sepunggung dikepang dua ke bawah. Poninya juga disisir rapi ke arah kanan, beda dengan Kagamine yang urakan," ucap Miku acuh dan dibalas tawa ditahan Kaito. Kaito sedikit setuju dengan ucapan Miku, terlebih yang diakhir.

"Kau bisa mengenalkannya? Mungkin, saat pemeriksaan besok pagi?" pinta Kaito dengan antusias. Miku hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban. Dan Kaito kembali sibuk dengan pikirannya tentang siapa gadis yang disukai sepupunya itu.

* * *

><p>"Hah?"<p>

Kaito menelan ludahnya saat mendengar respon Len atas dirinya yang menanyakan tentang gadis yang disukai oleh Len. Dan Len hanya membalasnya dengan satu kata tak jelas dengan ekspresi yang terlihat kesal. Kaito yakin, jika ia mengulang pertanyaannya, dia pasti kena hajar.

"Um… Gadis… selama ini kau tak pernah membicarakannya denganku 'kan?" tanya Kaito mengulang sedikit pertanyaannya dengan ragu. Len hanya menatapnya datar dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitas mengetiknya.

Saat ini, keduanya berada di rumah Len, tepatnya kamar Len. Itu semua karena Kaito yang seenaknya datang dan bertanya seperti tadi. Kalau Ibu dan Ayahnya tak ada di rumah, Len pasti sudah menghajar Kaito karena mengganggu ketenangannya malam itu, jam delapan malam 'lho! Biasanya Len paling malas kalau diganggu diatas jam enam sore.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Kaito menatap Len dengan kedua alisnya yang bertaut serius. Kaito yakin, Len pasti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Tapi, siapa? Len 'kan tak pernah dekat dengan perempuan. Jangan-jangan… Miku…?

"Kau menyukai Miku?"

Len langsung mendelik ke arah Kaito saat mendengar pertanyaan itu dan Kaito hanya bisa menelan ludahnya saat mendapat tatapan itu.

"Kau tahu, aku paling tak suka dengan perempuan mulut ember macam kekasihmu itu."

Dan Kaito rasanya _jleb_ banget saat mendengar pernyataan Len yang seakan-akan menyindir dirinya itu. Tapi, dari situ Kaito menarik kesimpulan kalau tipe yang disukai Len adalah tipe yang berbeda jauh dari Miku.

Kaito pun memutuskan untuk memulai penyelidikannya menyelidiki siapa gadis tersebut besok!

* * *

><p>Manik <em>ocean blue<em> milik Kaito hanya bisa menatap gadis yang berdiri di depan meja pemeriksaan itu dari atas sampai bawah. Gadis yang selama beberapa hari belakangan terus-menerus bertukar _e-mail_ dengan Miku, Kamine Rin.

Kaito akui, Rin memiliki warna rambut dan manik mata yang sama dengan Len. Tapi, melihat gerak tubuh Rin yang sepertinya sopan dan agak pemalu itu, Kaito paham maksud ucapan Miku yang mengatakan kalau sifatnya berbeda drastis dari Len.

"Majalah ini?"

Lamunan singkat Kaito buyar saat mendengar dua kata yang diucapkan Len sambil mengeluarkan sebuah majalah _anime_ dari dalam tas Rin yang sedang diperiksanya. Rin langsung panik. Terlihat jelas dari ekspresi dan gerak tubuhnya.

"Hoi, kau membuatnya takut," bisik Kaito pada Len. Tapi Len hanya menatap Kaito sejenak dan kembali sibuk dengan tugasnya.

"Kusita."

Kaito cengo mendengar ucapan Len barusan. Apa Len sama sekali tak merasa kasihan dengan Rin yang sudah menatapnya dengan takut-takut? Terlebih, Rin itu lebih tua dari Len satu tahun!

"Pulang sekolah di ruang OSIS untuk mengambilnya."

Dan Rin hanya bisa menunduk sambil mengangguk pelan mendengar ucapan Len. Kaito merasa kasihan dengan Rin yang sepertinya benar-benar ketakutan dengan Len.

* * *

><p>Pintu ruang OSIS dibukanya dengan langkah sedikit gemetar. Jujur saja, Rin agak takut dengan Len. Terlebih setelah melihat beberapa siswa yang keluar dari ruang OSIS sebelumnya. Semua siswa itu berwajah pucat pasi. Pasti dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Len.<p>

"Permisi."

Rin melihat-lihat keadaan ruang OSIS sejenak, sebelum matanya menatap lurus dan mendapati Len yang masih sibuk mengurus dokumennya.

"Duduk saja."

Rin menelan ludahnya saat mendengar dua kata yang dikatakan oleh Len dengan nada rendahnya itu. Tapi, Rin tetap menuruti dengan langkahnya yang sedikit gemetar.

Setelah Rin duduk di kursi di seberang Len duduk, Len mulai membuka laci mejanya dan mengeluarkan majalah yang disitanya dari Rin pagi tadi.

"Ini bukan milikmu 'kan?"

Rin mengangguk ragu saat Len mulai bertanya. Len menghela nafas pelan melihat Rin yang mengangguk dengan gerakkan kaku.

"Santai saja. Ini pertama kalinya barangmu kusita. Tapi, jangan ulangi lagi," ucap Len sambil menyodorkan majalah tersebut ke hadapan Rin. Rin menatapnya sejenak, lalu menatap ke arah Len dan mendapati Len yang sedang menatapnya dengan senyum tipis.

Rin membeku sesaat. Rasanya, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat seorang Kagamine Len yang selalu marah-marah di depan gerbang sekolah itu kini tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Mimpi 'kah?

"Um… Apa tak apa?"

Len memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dengan ekspresi bingung atas pertanyaan yang diucapkan Rin. Kenapa Rin harus bertanya?

"Apanya yang tak apa?" tanya Len balik dengan nada bingung. Rin hanya menoleh ke arah lain dan menggeleng cepat.

"L-lupakan!"

Rin malu. Dan Len tahu itu. Rasanya Len ingin tertawa saat melihat ekspresi malu Rin itu. Menarik. Tapi, ia menahannya karena ia tak mau menghancurkan suasana yang sudah tercipta.

Len tersenyum tipis melihat sikap malu Rin. Sedangkan Rin sendiri sibuk mencari benda untuk dijadikan pemandangan, sebagai pengalih perhatiannya sejenak dari kejadian memalukan tadi.

"Majalah itu punya siapa, Senpai?"

Rin menggaruk pipinya ragu. Ia ragu harus menjawab jujur atau tidak. Tapi, ia sendiri tak terbiasa berbohong. Ia melirik sedikit ke arah Len dan mendapati Len yang menatapnya meminta jawaban atas pertanyaan tadi. Rin menelan ludahnya.

"Um… Kakak sepupuku… Sepertinya tertinggal saat ia meminjam tasku kemarin…" jawab Rin diikuti penjelasan singkat yang mirip bisikan. Len hanya mengangguk paham sebagai balasan dari jawaban Rin.

"Oh… Ya sudah. Pokoknya, jangan diulangi lagi."

Rin mengangguk singkat atas nasihat yang dikatakan Len. Lalu, Rin mulai berdiri dan pamit untuk pulang. Sayangnya, kakinya tersandung dan tangannya tak sengaja menyenggol meja kecil dekat pintu di mana terdapat dua tumpuk dokumen yang sudah di susun rapi.

Dan Rin membuatnya berhamburan ke lantai. Rin hanya bisa menatap kertas-kertas itu berjatuhan dengan tampang _shock_ yang terlihat jelas. Dan Rin kembali menelan ludahnya. Bisa saja ia kena marah atas tindakan cerobohnya barusan.

"Senpai tak apa?"

Lamunan singkat Rin pecah saat ia mendengar suara Len yang kini tengah berjongkok di hadapannya. Sedangkan Rin sendiri terduduk di lantai karena tersandung tadi. Rin menggangguk pelan dengan kaku dan Len menghela nafas lega.

"Baguslah. Senpai pulang saja. Aku bisa bereskan sendiri."

Rin panik mendengar ucapan Len. Ia merasa bersalah akan apa yang dilakukannya barusan jadi ia mengusulkan untuk membantu, dan ditolak dengan halus oleh Len.

Sedangkan Miku hanya bisa menggeram sebal dari balik pintu ruang OSIS…

* * *

><p>Kaito hanya bisa menatap datar pada kekasihnya yang kini tengah duduk di ujung tempat tidurnya sambil menggerutu sebal. Hari ini, hari Minggu dan Miku datang ke rumahnya tanpa janji terlebih dahulu siangnya. Dan Miku seenaknya menggerutu di dalam kamarnya sekarang.<p>

"Masalah apa?" tanya Kaito lembut pada Miku. Miku menatapnya dengan kedua pipinya yang digembungkan dan kedua alisnya yang bertaut sebal.

"Sepupumu menggoda Rin!" jawab Miku dengan nada memekiknya yang khas. Kaito melongo tak percaya mendengar apa yanga dikatakan Miku.

"Kau cemburu dengan Len?!" tanya Kaito dengan nada memekik yang hampir sama dengan nada memekik Miku. Miku menatap kekasihnya datar. Ia baru sadar, kalau kekasihnya sebodoh itu.

"Bukan. Aku khawatir dengan Rin."

Dan Kaito pun menghela nafas lega atas jawaban Miku. Ia pikir, Len akan merebut kekasihnya. Miku berdecih pelan.

"Yang pasti, aku tak akan membiarkan Kagamine mendapatkan Rin!" pekik Miku dengan nada semangat. Kaito menghela nafas pelan.

"Kupikir biarkan saja."

Dan Kaito mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari kekasihnya itu. Kaito menghela nafas pelan.

"Bagaimana sikap Len terhadap Kamine?" tanya Kaito pada Miku dengan tatapan malas. Miku mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Baik. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak membentak Rin seperti ia membentak siswa lain yang masuk ke ruang OSIS untuk mengambil barangnya yang disita," jawab Miku panjang lebar. Kaito mengangguk paham.

"Berarti, kalau ia berhubungan dengan Kamine, amarahnya bisa diredam."

Dan sekarang Miku melotot ke arah Kaito atas kesimpulan yang diambil oleh Kaito. Kaito hanya bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain. Yang pasti jangan ke arah Miku.

"Aku tak setuju. Bisa saja ini hanya mulanya dan jika mereka sudah berhubungan, bisa saja Kagamine memperlakukan Rin seenaknya?" ucap Miku dengan nada meninggi. Kaito memutar bola matanya malas mendengar apa yang dikatakan Miku.

"Miku, ini pertama kalinya aku tahu Len tertarik dengan perempuan."

Miku kembali menatap Kaito dengan tatapan terbelalak. Kaito berdecih. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya, Miku menatapnya dengan tatapan terbelalak hari ini.

"Kau yakin?!" tanya Miku dengan nada memekiknya. Kaito mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Aku sudah kenal dengannya dari kecil. Ini pertama kalinya." Dan Miku hanya bisa bergumam tak jelas mendapati fakta itu.

"Jadi, kemungkinan Len mempermainkan Kamine itu sangatlah kecil," ucap Kaito mengambil satu kesimpulan. Miku mendesah pelan.

"Baiklah… Aku menyerah…" desis Miku mendengar kesimpulan yang diambil oleh Kaito. Dan Kaito membalasnya dengan senyum lebar.

* * *

><p>Len menatap Kaito dengan tatapan tajamnya saat Kaito menanyakan perasaannya pada Rin. Sedangkan Kaito membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar khasnya.<p>

"Kenapa menanyakan itu?"

Kaito terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan Len yang disertai tatapan risih dari Len. "Hanya ingin tahu. Miku khawatir dengan sahabatnya itu," jawab Kaito dengan nada riang. Dan dibalas decihan oleh Len.

"Bukan urusan kalian."

Kaito tertawa lebar mendengar balasan Len. Dan Len pun memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Kaito di kamarnya itu. Jujur saja, Kaito menggangunya yang tadi sedang sibuk mengerjakan beberapa tugas sekolahnya.

Dan Len akan pastikan, Kaito atau Miku tak akan terlibat dengan perasaannya pada Rin…

* * *

><p>Miku hanya bisa mengernyit bingung saat Rin sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya itu. Beberapa saat yang lalu, bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi dan beberapa siswa sudah meninggalkan kelas. Miku menghampiri Rin yang masih sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya itu.<p>

"Cari apa?" tanya Miku sambil mencoba melihat ekspresi Rin. Dan Rin langsung menatap Miku dengan pandangan paniknya. "Ponselku hilang!" jawab Rin dengan nada sedikit memekik panik. Miku terbelalak mendengarnya dan ia pun ikut sibuk mencari ponsel Rin di dalam tasnya.

"Kau yakin sudah menaruhnya di dalam tas?" tanya Miku dengan nada khawatir sambil tetap mengorek tiap sudut tas Rin. Rin mengangguk panik. "Kemarin aku tak mengeluarkannya dari tasku. Seharusnya masih ada di sana," jawab Rin dengan nada lirih.

"Kagamine tak menyitanya 'kan?" tanya Miku dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Rin menggeleng pelan. "Saat ia mengeluarkan isi tasku, aku tak melihat ponselku," balas Rin dengan nada mulai panik. Miku menatap Rin dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Yakin tak tertinggal di rumah?" tanya Miku kurang yakin. Rin mengangguk. Miku menghela nafas pelan untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Mau coba tanya Kagamine? Mungkin dia melihatnya saat memeriksa tasmu tadi pagi," ucap Miku mencoba memberi saran. Walau dalam hati, ia mencoba mencari cara lain selain berkomunikasi dengan Len.

"Um… Aku bisa tanya sendiri padanya…" ucap Rin setengah berbisik. Miku membeku_. Jangan bilang Rin tertarik pada Iblis berwajah shota itu?_ Pikir Miku tak percaya.

"Kau tertarik padanya?" tanya Miku langsung mengeluarkan apa yang dipikirkan oleh dirinya. Rin panik dengan wajah sedikit memerah dan Miku mulai curiga.

"Sudah, tanyakan saja sana," ucap Miku mengacuhkan ekspresi Rin yang masih panik akan pertanyaan darinya sebelumnya. Rin mengangguk singkat dan mulai merapikan tasnya.

Miku menghela nafas pelan. Yah, semoga saja, apa yang disimpulkan oleh Kaito hari Minggu lalu itu benar…

* * *

><p>"<em>Senpai<em>?"

Rin menggangguk pelan saat Len memanggilnya dengan ekspresi bingung. Sebelumnya, ia sempat mengetuk pintu ruang OSIS dengan maksud untuk menemui Len dan setelah Len mengizinkannya masuk, panggilan Len 'lah yang memulai percakapan keduanya.

"Hari ini tak ada barangmu yang kusita 'kan?" tanya Len dengan wajah heran. Rin menggaruk pelipisnya sambil berpikir bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Len. Sedangkan dirinya sudah berdiri tepat di depan meja Len duduk.

"Memang… Itu… Apa kau melihat ponselku tadi pagi?" tanya Rin agak ragu. Len menghela nafas pelan sambil menggacak rambutnya yang semula sudah berantakan itu.

"Tidak. Aku mungkin sudah menyitanya jika aku melihatnya." Rin menelan ludahnya mendengar kalimat tersebut. Len kembali menghela nafas pelan dan kembali menatap Rin lurus.

"Ponsel _Senpai_ hilang?" tanya Len sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Rin mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Warna apa?" tanya Len lagi sambil menopang berat tubuhnya dengan kedua lengannya yang diletakkan di atas meja. "Oranye dengan gantungan jeruk kecil," jawab Rin setengah berbisik.

Len yang mendengar penjelasan Rin itu tersenyum tipis. Lalu, ia kembali ke belakang mejanya dan mulai membuka laci mejanya. Mata Rin berbinar saat Len mengangkat ponsel oranye miliknya yang dikeluarkan oleh Len dari dalam laci meja itu.

"Kau meninggalkannya saat datang ke sini sebelumnya. Mungkin jatuh saat kau tersandung. Sebelumnya, ponselmu tak kusita karena kau matikan, benar?"

Rin mengangguk singkat sambil mengambil ponsel oranye miliknya yang disodorkan oleh Len. "Jangan ulangi lagi." Dan Rin hanya mengangguk pelan saat Len mengatakan itu dengan senyum tipis.

"Terima kasih." Len mengangguk pelan menanggapi pernyataan terima kasih dari Rin. Sejujurnya, ia sendiri tak tahu itu ponsel siapa. Karena saat ia menemukannya, keadaan ponsel itu mati total karena kehabisan energi.

"Kupikir ini hilang…" gumam Rin dengan senyum senang karena berhasil menemukan ponselnya. Len hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Rin tersenyum tulus di depannya. Walau senyum itu bukan ditujukan untuknya, ia tetap merasa senang dapat melihat senyuman itu.

"Sebaiknya _Senpai_ segera pulang. Kurasa Hatsune sudah menunggu _Senpai_ di luar 'kan?" Rin menggaruk pipinya dengan senyum yang seakan-akan ia ketahuan menyimpan suatu rahasia. Len tersenyum tipis sekilas.

"Ya sudah, aku permisi 'ya!" ucap Rin dengan senyum lebar sambil sedikit membungkuk dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tapi, ia segera menghentikan langkahnya sejenak sebelum ia mulai memutar knop pintu. Rin menoleh sejenak ke arah Len dengan senyuman lebar.

"Jangan pulang terlalu sore, Kagamine!"

Dan Rin segera keluar dari ruangan OSIS setelah ia mengatakan kalimat itu. Len tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Ini pertama kalinya Rin menyebut marganya.

Setidaknya, Rin ingat dengan namanya…

* * *

><p>Rin hanya bisa <em>sweatdrop<em> mendengar pertanyaan beruntun yang ditanyakan oleh Miku dengan terburu-buru. Apa segitu khawatirnya Miku tentang dirinya? Ia 'kan hanya menemui Len tadi.

Sekarang, Rin dan Miku sedang berjalan menuju rumah keduanya yang kebetulan dekat. Dan selama perjalanan itu Miku terus menanyakan tentang apa saja yang terjadi selama Rin berada di ruang OSIS bersama Len.

Rin tahu Miku bertanya karena khawatir. Tapi, kalau bertanyanya berlebihan seperti ini, Rin jadi takut.

"Miku, Kagamine tidak melakukan apapun," ucap Rin berusaha menenangkan Miku yang masih saja bertanya pada Rin dengan terus-menerus. Miku terdiam dan menatap Rin datar. Ia tak yakin.

"Kau yakin? Dia 'kan-"

"Dia tak melakukan apapun, Miku. Dia hanya menyimpan ponselku karena tak tahu ini milik siapa. Itu saja."

Miku menggembungkan kedua pipinya, cemberut akan ucapan dari Rin yang menyela ucapannya. Ia hanya khawatir karena Rin adalah sahabatnya. Tak salah 'kan?

"Rin, kau menyukai Kagamine?"

Rin menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Miku dengan keningnya yang berkerut bingung. Kenapa Miku tiba-tiba menanyakan itu? Rin memutar bola matanya malas dan menghela nafas pelan.

"Kau tahu, dia seperti adik laki-laki untukku."

Dan Miku berusaha semampunya untuk tidak tertawa terlalu keras setelah mendengar jawaban dari Rin. Miku tak bisa membayangkan jika pernyataan Len nanti akan ditolak oleh Rin dengan jawaban seperti tadi. Miku jadi penasaran dengan ekspresi Len nanti.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Rin heran karena Miku yang masih sibuk menahan tawanya. Miku menarik nafas sejenak dan menghembuskannya perlahan, lalu menatap Rin dengan senyuman penuh arti. Berikutnya, Miku kembali melangkah meninggalkan Rin yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

* * *

><p>Pandangan seluruh siswa yang berbaris di depan gerbang itu tertuju pada Miku yang tengah tertawa <em>sarkastik<em> di depan meja anggota OSIS yang bertugas memeriksa barang bawaan para siswa. Di depannya, Len hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas dengan dengusan sebal. Kenapa sepupunya itu mau menjadi kekasih gadis yang kurang waras itu?

"Sudah, pergi sana!" usir Len dengan wajah sebalnya karena Miku tertawa begitu setelah membanggakan dirinya karena hari itu tak ada barang bawaan Miku yang disita.

Miku menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Len dengan seringai yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Miku memajukan tubuhnya dan sukses membuat Len mundur untuk jaga-jaga. Mau apa coba?

"Rin hanya menganggapmu adik 'tahu?"

Len membatu. Sedangkan Miku kembali ke posisinya dan kembali tertawa _sarkastik_ sambil meninggalkan meja OSIS dan menuju ke dalam sekolah. Len berdecih pelan dan kembali melanjutkan tugasnya. Di belakang Miku, Rin, sudah meletakkan tas sekolahnya di atas meja di hadapan Len.

Rin memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan menatap Len dari atas sampai bawah. Len sendiri sibuk membongkar seluruh isi tas Rin. Rin mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap ekspresi Len dengan serius. Rasanya ada yang aneh.

"Kagamine."

Len mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Rin dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat bingung. Rin memasang pose berpikirnya sambil menatap wajah Len lekat-lekat. Len semakin memperdalam kerutan pada keningnya. Apa yang dilakukan Rin?

"Sepulang sekolah, boleh mengobrol lagi?" tanya Rin setelah puas melakukan aktifitas tak jelasnya barusan. Len menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Rin tersenyum simpul dan kembali meletakkan tasnya pada bahunya. Sebelumnya, Len sudah memasukkan kembali semua barang bawaan Rin setelah selesai memeriksa.

"Sampai nanti!"

Dan berikutnya, Rin pergi memasuki area sekolah dengan sedikit berlari. Meninggalkan Len yang masih menatap punggung Rin dengan bingung.

* * *

><p>Suasana di ruang OSIS cukup canggung. Miku yang sibuk menggerutu sebal sedang duduk di sofa sambil menopang dagu, Kaito yang sibuk bermain PSP sedang duduk di samping Miku, Rin yang sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya duduk di samping Kaito dengan khidmat dan Len yang sibuk menceramahi siswa di hadapannya karena sudah berkali-kali barangnya ia sita.<p>

"Panggil orangtuamu."

Siswa di hadapan Len menelan ludahnya panik. Rin yang mendengar itu hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya iba. Tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apapun. Bagaimanapun juga, ini tugas Len.

Oh ya, Miku dan Kaito berada di sana karena katanya Miku khawatir akan bahan obrolan Rin dan Len. Sebenarnya Rin sudah berusaha meyakinkan Miku kalau bahan obrolannya dengan Len hanya obrolan biasa. Tapi Miku tetap memaksa ikut. Bahkan sampai menyeret Kaito yang sebenarnya harus piket.

Dan setelah mengucapkan permintaan maaf, siswa yang sebelumnya berdiri di hadapan Len pun keluar ruangan dengan lesu. Rin menghela nafas pelan dan menatap Len yang masih sibuk merapikan meja di hadapannya.

"Kau masih lama?" tanya Kaito sedikit jenuh pada Len yang sejak awal sudah sibuk sendiri dengan tugasnya sebagai anggota OSIS. Len mengangkat kedua bahunya dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Kau benar-benar mudah marah 'ya?" Len menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran atas pertanyaan yang dikatakan Miku. Itu sindiran atau pertanyaan 'sih?

"Bukan urusanmu 'kan?" Dan empat siku pun muncul di kepala Miku atas balasan dari Len. Kaito yang mendengar perbincangan itu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Kaito akui, Miku dan Len memiliki tingkat kesabaran yang sama-sama rendah. Dan itu membuat Kaito sedikit cemburu. Owh…

"Sudahlah, setidaknya kalian bisa tenang 'kan?" tanya Rin berusaha melerai keduanya yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan saling serang kata. Len hanya mendengus dan kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Sedangkan Miku menggerutu tak jelas dengan kedua tangannya yang disilangkan di depan dadanya.

"Nanti kalian bisa saling suka kalau kalian terus-terusan bertengkar."

Dan kalimat Kaito sukses membuat Miku dan Len menatapnya dengan horor. Rin hanya memiringkan kepalanya heran atas kalimat yang dikatakan Kaito dengan acuh itu. Kaito sendiri sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri setelah mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Kau berniat memutuskanku dan menjodohkanku dengannya?" tanya Miku tak percaya sambil menunjuk ke arah Len yang hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas dan kembali sibuk memasukkan alat tulisnya ke dalam tasnya. Kaito menatap Miku datar.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kupikirkan saja," jawab Kaito acuh dengan nada datar. Miku menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan mulai berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Kemudian mulai menyeret Kaito keluar ruangan OSIS. Rin hanya bisa melihat kejadian itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Len 'sih tak peduli.

Rin menatap Len sejenak setelah Miku dan Kaito meninggalkan ruangan yang kini hanya ada dirinya dan Len. Rin jadi agak penasaran dengan pembicaraannya dengan Miku kemarin saat pulang.

"Kagamine."

Len mengangkat tasnya setelah ia selesai memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalamnya dan menatap Rin dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kau menyukai Miku?"

Len menatap Rin datar mendengarnya. Apa Rin menanyakan hal itu karena ucapan Kaito sebelumnya? Oh, Len benci pertanyaan macam ini.

"Tidak. Sama sekali." Rin mengerutkan kedua alisnya mendengar jawaban Len yang sangat singkat dan terdengar acuh itu. Rin menatap Len serius.

"Ada yang kau suka?" Len menatap Rin lurus. Sedangkan Rin masih menatap Len meminta jawaban atas pertanyaannya itu.

"Memang kenapa?"

Rin mengerutkan kedua alisnya sedikit kesal atas pertanyaan Len balik. Sedangkan Len mulai berjalan mendekati Rin dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga kiri Rin. Membuat Rin menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat sejenak. Entah kenapa ia melakukan itu secara spontan.

Dan kecupan singkat dilakukan Len pada pipi kiri Rin. Sesaat setelah ia memutuskan untuk mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyatakan perasaannya saat itu. Untuk Len, itu bukan saat yang tepat. Apalagi setelah Miku mengatakan kalau Rin hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik lelaki.

Rin membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Len dengan kedua alisnya yang berkerut bingung setelah Len menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Rin yang sedikit memerah. Len tersenyum tipis sesaat sebelum ia membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan Rin yang masih terdiam di ruangan tersebut.

* * *

><p>Canggung.<p>

Satu kata itulah yang menggambarkan suasana di dalam kamar Len saat ini. Jam tujuh malam, hari Sabtu. Kaito datang berkunjung ke rumah Len bersama Miku karena Miku berniat menyelesaikan masalah Rin dan Len.

Miku sibuk berargumen dengan pikirannya sendiri setelah Len sebelumnya menceritakan yang terjadi di ruang OSIS setelah Kaito dan Miku meninggalkan dirinya dan Rin berduaan sore itu. Sedangkan Kaito sibuk bermain dengan _game_ baru yang dibeli Len beberapa hari lalu. Len? Sibuk mengerjakan tugas rumahnya.

Miku mengacak rambutnya frustasi menghadapi situasi ini diikuti geraman gemas akan keadaan yang ada. Kaito acuh dan tetap fokus pada _game_ yang sedang dimainkannya. Len hanya menatap Miku sekilas dan kembali sibuk dengan kerjaanya. Miku memekik sebal setelahnya dan membuat kedua pemuda yang berada di ruangan itu menatapnya dengan sedikit jengkel.

"Apa kau tak bisa bergerak lebih cepat dalam mengatasi Rin?!"

Len hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar pertanyaan Miku yang ditujukan padanya dengan nada jengkel. Dan Len mengacuhkan pertanyaan itu begitu saja. Miku tersenyum aneh setelah diacuh oleh Len. Oke, dia di sini lebih tua setahun dari Len. Jadi, ia berhak untuk menguliahi adik kelasnya yang cukup kurang ajar itu.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Dan empat siku pun muncul di sudut kepala Miku karena Len membalas pertanyaannya dengan dua kata yang sangat dibenci Miku. Kaito yang mendengar pembicaraan itu hanya bisa memutar bola matanya dan kembali melanjutkan permainan _game_nya.

"Setidaknya kau bisa membuatnya tahu tentang perasaanmu itu 'kan?!" tanya Miku lagi dengan kedua tangannya yang disilangkan di depan dadanya. Len mendengus kesal.

"Kalian mengganggu."

Oh, oke. Kesabaran Miku habis sekarang. Kaito mulai berkeringat dingin karena ia merasakan aura gelap dari Miku. Len 'sih acuh. Toh, ia memang tak suka jika urusannya dicampuri oleh orang lain.

"Aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri. Kalian jangan ikut campur."

Miku menatap Len datar dan berdecih sebal setelahnya. Kaito tersenyum simpul mendengar kalimat itu dengan pandangan yang tetap fokus pada layar televisi yang sedang menampilkan _game_ yang dimainkannya.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus menyelesaikannya dalam satu minggu," ucap Miku memberi syarat pada Len. Len hanya angkat bahu dan kembali sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya.

"Aku tak janji. Lihat situasi saja," balas Len acuh. Miku menghela nafas panjang dan kembali duduk di samping Kaito yang masih sibuk bermain _game_.

Sejujurnya, Miku masih agak ragu dengan hubungan Rin dan Len setelahnya. Itu karena faktor usia dan sifat keduanya yang bertolak belakang. Tapi melihat situasi di ruang OSIS kemarin, Miku tahu kalau emosi Len bisa reda dengan mudah jika ada Rin. Ah, apa Rin begitu menarik di mata Len? Miku jadi ingin mengerjai adik kelasnya itu.

"Miku." Miku menoleh ke arah Kaito yang telah memecahkan rencana nista yang sedang dipikirkannya untuk membuat Len cemburu itu. Miku mengerutkan keningnya heran. "Jangan coba-coba buat Len cemburu." Miku terdiam mendengar kalimat itu. Apa dia begitu mudah ditebak? "Len bisa membunuhmu jika kau melakukan hal itu."

Miku tersenyum miring mendengarnya. Tanpa diperingatkan oleh Kaito pun ia sudah tahu soal hal itu… Len 'kan hanya baik pada Rin.

* * *

><p>Manik mata Rin menjelajahi seluruh taman itu dengan pandangan sedikit panik. Saat ini dia sedang berada di taman kota. Karena Miku bilang, kalau dia punya empat buah tiket ke Taman Ria. Dan Miku mengajak Rin untuk ikut. Jadi Rin pergi dan mereka janjian untuk bertemu di Taman Kota.<p>

"RIN!"

Rin sedikit terkejut mendengar namanya diteriakan dengan lengkingan tinggi. Rin menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati Miku yang sedang berdiri bersama Kaito dan Len. Ah, Rin sudah menduga kalau dua orang yang diajak Miku adalah dua pemuda yang berada di belakang Miku itu.

Rin menghampiri tempat Miku, Kaito dan Len berdiri. Lalu tersenyum simpul menatap ketiganya. Sepertinya ia sedikit terlambat dari waktu yang mereka janjikan. Miku terkekeh pelan melihat Rin dan Rin menatap Miku heran atas tatapan itu.

"Ayo, pergi!"

* * *

><p>Entah ini sudah direncanakan atau tidak. Yang pasti, saat mereka masuk ke dalam Taman Ria, Miku dan Kaito meninggalkan Rin dan Len begitu saja dengan alasan kalau keduanya ingin kencan. Dan Len hanya bisa mengumpat sebal atas hal ini. Rin sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum canggung setelah Miku dan Kaito meninggalkan dirinya dan Len berdua.<p>

"Jadi, mau naik apa?" tanya Len berusaha mencairkan suasana canggung yang tercipta karena ulah Miku beberapa saat sebelumnya itu. Rin memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan berpikir sejenak.

"Yang pasti, jangan Rumah Hantu atau Roller Coaster," balas Rin pelan sambil menggaruk pipi kanannya ragu. Len tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Itu berarti Rin takut hantu dan ketinggian 'kan? Menarik.

"Lalu, _Senpai_ mau naik apa?" tanya Len lagi dengan senyum tipisnya. Rin melirik ke segala arah berusaha mencari permainan yang bisa diikutinya. Pengecualian untuk Rumah Hantu dan Roller Coaster tentunya. Tapi, ia sama sekali tak mendapati wahana yang menarik. Jadi…

"Umm… Rumah Hantu saja…"

Kening Len berkerut heran mendengar Rin mengajukan Rumah Hantu. Bukannya Rin bilang ia tak mau masuk Rumah Hantu? Kenapa tiba-tiba?

"Bukannya _Senpai_ bilang tak mau masuk Rumah Hantu?" tanya Len heran. Rin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dengan pipinya yang sedikit memerah. Len akui, ia suka melihat wajah Rin yang memerah seperti itu.

"Y-yaa… Selama kau tak meninggalkanku di dalam sendirian, aku tak masalah 'sih…"

Oke, jika saat ini Len sudah pacaran dengan Rin, Len bisa saja mencubit kedua pipi Rin yang sudah memerah karena menahan malu. Tapi Len tak melakukannya karena saat ini hubungannya dengan Rin hanya sekedar _senpai-kouhai_.

"Tak akan 'kok," balas Len singkat dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mulai memasuki Rumah Hantu. Rin menghela nafas panjang sejenak, lalu mulai menyambut uluran tangan Len tersebut.

* * *

><p>Helaan nafas panjang meluncur begitu saja dari bibir tipis Kaito saat dirinya mendapati Miku yang kini sibuk mengintai keadaan dari Rin dan Len yang sebelumnya mereka tinggalkan berdua. Kaito jadi sebal sendiri karena situasi ini.<p>

"Miku."

Miku hanya berdehem pelan menandakan kalau dia mendengarkan perkataan Kaito. Tapi Kaito lebih suka jika Miku menatapnya saat ia bicara. Ini tak sopan namanya.

"Kau ke sini untuk main atau untuk mengawasi mereka berdua?"

Miku menatap Kaito dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat bingung. Kenapa Kaito menanyakannya? Jelas untuk mengawasi keadaan Rin dan Len 'kan?

"Jelas, untuk mempercepat waktu jadian mereka."

Kaito menghela nafas panjang lagi setelah mendengar jawaban Miku. Sedangkan Miku menatapnya heran karena Kaito jadi sering menghela nafas akhir-akhir ini.

"Miku, aku tahu kalau Len lebih muda dari Kamine setahun." Miku menatap Kaito heran karena ucapan Kaito yang sedikit menggantung. Kaito menghela nafas pelan dan kembali melanjutkan. "Tapi Len sudah dewasa dan ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk mendapatkan Kamine."

Miku memajukan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Kaito. Itu berarti Kaito memintanya untuk berhenti membunuti Rin dan Len 'kan?

"Tapi-"

"Len bisa mengatasinya sendiri, Miku."

Miku berdecih karena ucapannya disela oleh Kaito dengan tegas. Jika sudah begini, Miku pun tak bisa membalas. Bagaimanapun juga, Kaito lebih tua setahun darinya dan ia harus menghargai Kaito. Lagipula, Kaito itu kekasihnya.

"Oke, aku tak akan ikut campur lagi," ucap Miku menyerah diikuti helaan nafas dan menatap Kaito yang menatapnya dengan pandangan puas.

"Jadi, kita main 'ya?" tanya Kaito dengan senyuman lebar dan dibalas senyuman simpul oleh Miku.

* * *

><p>Len menatap Rin datar sesaat. Kini keduanya tengah berada di dalam Rumah hantu karena Rin yang mengusulkan. Kedua tangan Rin memeluk erat lengan kanan Len. Jujur saja, Len harus berusaha menahan ronaan karena Rin memeluk lengannya dengan sangat erat. Apa Rin setakut itu pada hantu?<p>

"M-masih jauh?" tanya Rin pelan dengan nada bergetar. Keduanya masih berjalan perlahan menyusuri jalan yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Aku tak tahu, _Senpai_."

Rin menelan ludahnya gugup. Ini kedua kalinya ia masuk Rumah Hantu. Saat pertama kali, ia langsung menangis karena terkejut melihat hantu yang tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam sumur dan mengagetkannya. Itu pengalaman buruk. Dan itu karena Miku yang memaksanya untuk masuk ke dalam Rumah Hantu saat itu.

"_Senpai_." Rin menatap Len dengan kedua alisnya yang berkerut heran disertai keringat dingin karena ketakutan yang dirasakannya. "Bisa longgarkan pelukanmu sedikit?" Rin memiringkan kepalanya heran mendengar permintaan Len.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkan _Senpai_. Jadi, longgarkan sedikit 'ya?" pinta Len sedikit membujuk. Len meminta ini karena Rin memeluk lengannya terlalu erat. Dan lengannya sedikit menyentuh um… dada Rin. Sedangkan Len tak mungkin mengatakan itu pada Rin.

Rin menelan ludahnya dan melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya. Walau Rin masih sangat takut akan situasi di dalam Rumah Hantu yang sangat mengerikan untuknya saat ini.

Len menghela nafas lega karena Rin menuruti keinginannya. Dan keduanya pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka untuk mencapai pintu keluar.

* * *

><p>Sepuluh menit keduanya berjalan. Dan mereka belum juga menemukan pintu keluar. Kali ini tangan keduanya saling bertautan karena Len bilang lebih baik seperti itu daripada Rin harus memeluk lengannya dengan erat saat salah satu hantu di sana mengejutkannya.<p>

Len melirik ke arah Rin yang berjalan di sampingnya itu. Dan mendapati Rin yang masih berkeringat dingin. Len sendiri bisa merasakan tangan Rin yang bertautan dengan tangannya itu basah karena berkeringat.

"_Senpai_ tutup mata saja."

Rin menatap Len heran atas sarannya. Jika ia menutup matanya, Len bisa saja meninggalkan dirinya di dalam sendirian 'kan? Rin tak mau itu!

"Aku tak akan meninggalkan _Senpai_ 'kok."

Rin menelan ludahnya ragu. Tapi, jika yang dikatakan Miku melalui _e-mail_ pagi tadi itu benar, Len tak akan pernah meninggalkannya di dalam sendirian. Tapi jika yang dikatakan Miku itu bohong, ia pasti akan ditinggalkan di sana sendirian. Tapi-

"_Senpai_ boleh memeluk lenganku jika _Senpai_ takut kutinggal."

Rin menatap Len ragu. Dan Rin memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran Len. Jadi, ia memeluk erat lengan Len dengan kedua matanya yang dikatupkan erat. Setidaknya, ia tak akan melihat situasi menyeramkan hingga ia keluar dari Rumah Hantu itu.

* * *

><p>Len hanya bisa menatap Rin khawatir saat ini. Sekarang keduanya sedang duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang berada di pinggir Taman Ria setelah keduanya keluar dari dalam Rumah Hantu. Rin langsung lemas setelahnya dan Len memutuskan untuk beristirahat dulu. Lagipula sudah siang. Ia harus cari makan siang.<p>

"_Senpai_ mau makan apa?" tanya Len sedikit khawatir pada keadaan Rin yang tubuhnya masih sedikit bergetar akibat masuk ke dalam Rumah Hantu tadi.

"Um… Jus jeruk saja…" jawab Rin pelan dengan senyum lemas. Len mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tahu kalau Rin masih lemas karena Rumah Hantu tadi. Tapi bukan berarti Rin tak makan hanya karena masih ketakutan 'kan? Kesehatan Rin juga penting!

"Ya sudah, _Senpai_ tunggu sebentar 'ya."

Dan Len meninggalkan Rin begitu saja setelah ia selesai mengatakan kalimat tersebut. Rin masih diam di posisinya sambil menatap punggung Len yang perlahan hilang di kerumunan para pengunjung yang lain. Rin menghela nafas pelan.

Beberapa jam sebelum ia pergi ke taman untuk menemui Miku, Kaito dan Len tadi pagi, Rin sempat mendapat _e-mail_ dari Miku. Miku bilang kalau Len menyukainya. Entah Rin harus percaya dengan kalimat itu atau tidak. Tapi melihat sikapnya hari ini bisa membuktikan apa yang dikatakan Miku itu.

Rin kembali berpikir kapan pertama kali ia bertemu Len. Kalau tak salah saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Ah, apa Len menyukainya saat pertemuan pertama itu? Sesingkat itu? Rin tak yakin…

"_Senpai_."

Rin terlonjak kaget mendengar dirinya dipanggil dan reflek menoleh ke arah Len yang duduk di sampingnya sambil menyodorkan _crapes_ dan jus jeruk. Eh? Dia 'kan hanya minta jus jeruk.

"Kalau tak makan, nanti sakit. _Senpai_ lusa akan mengikuti kompetisi matematika 'kan?

Rin terdiam. Jujur saja, Len sangat perhatian padanya. Lagipula, Len tak terlalu buruk.

Rin menggangguk pelan menanggapi ucapan Len dan mengambil _crapes_ dan jus jeruk yang disodorkan Len itu. Dan mulai memakan _crapes_ itu perlahan. Len sendiri hanya membeli minuman kaleng.

Rin mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa Len hanya membeli _crapes_ untuk dirinya seorang sedangkan untuk dirinya sendiri ia tak beli?

"Kau tak beli _crapes_?" tanya Rin heran. Len tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan itu dan menggeleng pelan.

"Aku masih kenyang."

Rin kembali mengerutkan keningnya. Dan ia pun menyodorkan _crapes_ yang dipegangnya itu ke hadapan Len. Len mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Kau yang membelinya, jadi bagi dua saja."

Wajah Len memanas mendengar kalimat itu. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka kalau Rin akan membagi _crapes_ itu padnaya. Padahal ia sama sekali tak berpikir sejauh itu.

"Boleh?" tanya Len ragu dengan senyum canggung. Rin menggangguk pelan dengan senyuman simpul.

Oke, karena Rin dan Len sedang menikmati _crapes_ berdua, Miku dan Kaito justru sedang berduel untuk mendapatkan boneka dari mesin boneka yang berada di Taman Ria tersebut.

* * *

><p>Langit sudah semakin kemerahan dan matahari pun bersiap hilang digantikan oleh bulan. Rin dan Len memutuskan untuk menaiki Kincir Ria untuk arena permainan terakhir yang mereka naiki. Sebenarnya ini adalah ide Rin. Len hanya mengikuti saja.<p>

Pandangan mata Rin tertuju lurus pada pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Kota Tokyo yang ditinggalinya jadi terlihat kecil jika dilihat dari atas Kincir Ria. Terlebih karena suasana langit yang kemerahan, menambah suasana indah dari kota Tokyo yang dilihatnya.

Sementara Rin sibuk melihat ke luar jendela, Len justru sibuk menatap Rin. Tepatnya melamun. Ia akui, Rin yang terkena warna kemerahan dari langit sore terlihat manis. Terdengar menjijikan memang. Tapi itu kenyataannya.

"Kagamine."

Lamunan Len langsung buyar seketika mendengar Rin yang memanggilnya dan menatapnya dengan senyuman tipis. Oh, apa ia ketahuan telah memperhatikan Rin dari tadi?

"Siapa yang kau sukai?"

Len menghela nafas pelan. Rin pernah menanyakan itu padanya dan Len tak menjawab. Sedangkan Rin masih penasaran akan hal itu. Terlebih setelah Miku mengiriminya _e-mail_ macam tadi pagi. Ia jadi semakin penasaran apakan isi _e-mail_ itu benar atau tidak.

"Kenapa _Senpai_ ingin tahu?"

Rin mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan itu. Apa Len mau menghindar lagi dari pertanyaan tersebut? Tidak, Rin harus mendapatkan jawabannya sekarang.

"Jawab saja."

Len mendengus sebal. Sebenarnya Len sendiri belum siap untuk menyatakan perasaanya pada Rin. Termasuk saat Rin menolaknya. Dia belum siap.

"_Senpai_."

Rin menelan ludahnya. Sepertinya isi _e-mail_ Miku itu benar. Tapi, dia 'kan hanya menganggap Len seperti adik. Tak lebih.

"Lupakan saja. Tak usah _Senpai_ pikirkan."

Rin menghela nafas pelan. Ia tahu Len kecewa. Terlihat jelas dari senyum tipis yang ditampilkannya. Rin menarik nafas pelan dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Sejujurnya, ia sendiri bukannya mau menolak Len. Ia hanya belum siap untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang.

Len menghela nafas pelan dan mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela dan menatap lurus pada pemandangan di luar. Ia tahu sejak awal kalau Rin akan menolaknya. Tapi, ia baru tahu kalau rasanya akan sesakit ini. Mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya ia menyatakan perasaan pada seorang gadis? Ah, lupakan soal itu.

"Kagamine."

Len menoleh ke arah Rin yang duduk di seberangnya dan menatapnya dengan khawatir. Len tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Rin menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Rin ragu dengan ronaan tipis di pipinya. Len berpikir sejenak dan mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda kalau ia sendiri tak tahu jawabannya. Yang ia tahu, ia ingin lebih dekat lagi dengan Rin. Itu saja. Ia tak pernah memikirkan mengenai alasan kenapa ia menyukai Rin sebelumnya.

"Aku tak tahu. Aku hanya ingin tahu lebih banyak soal _Senpai_. Itu saja."

Rin terdiam. Miku pernah cerita padanya, kalau orang yang mengatakan suka pada seseorang tanpa tahu alasannya, itu berarti orang tersebut tulus menyukainya. Dan ini berarti Len tulus menyukainya. Oh, wajah Rin mulai memanas sekarang.

"_Senpai_ sakit?"

Rin menelan ludahnya saat Len menanyakan hal itu dengan tatapan khawatir dengan wajahnya yang sedikit dicondongkan. Rasanya pipinya semakin memanas sekarang. Rin menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Len.

"Tapi, wajah _Senpai_ merah."

Rin menelan ludahnya dan menggeleng sekuatnya berusaha meyakinkan Len kalau ia baik-baik saja. Walau itu sama sekali tak mengurangi rasa khawatir Len. Karena wajah Rin justru semakin memerah.

"K-kita pulang saja! Kincir Rianya sudah mau turun!" ucap Rin panik karena situasi yang dihadapinya. Len hanya menghela nafas panjang menanggapi ucapan Rin yang mulai melantur itu.

"Hm… pulang."

* * *

><p>Ini pertama kalinya Rin merasa harus memberi Miku pelajaran atas kelakuannya hari ini. Pertama, Miku sudah seenaknya mengajaknya ke Taman Ria dan sudah seenaknya meninggalkan dirinya berdua di sana dengan Len.<p>

Kedua, karena saat pulang kali ini ia sama sekali tak bertemu Miku. Miku bilang ia sudah pulang duluan dengan Kaito. Akibatnya, Rin harus pulang bersama Len. Padahal arah rumah keduanya berlawanan arah. Rin jadi merasa tak enak dengan Len yang harus memutar balik nantinya karena mengantarnya sampai rumah.

Ditambah, suasana di antara Rin dan Len menjadi semakin canggung semenjak kejadian di Kincir Ria tadi. Rin jadi sungkan untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan Len. Tepatnya, gugup. Rasanya, jantungnya jadi berdetak lebih cepat jika bertatapan dengan Len sejak ia tahu jawaban Len tadi.

"_Senpai_."

Lamunan Rin pecah seketika dan dengan panik ia menatap Len yang berjalan di depannya dengan wajah khawatir yang sama dengan ekspresi yang ditampilkannya saat di Kincir Ria. Ah, Rin sama sekali tak bisa menatap matanya sekarang. Wajahnya jadi memanas lagi.

"_Senpai_ baik-baik saja?"

Rin mengangguk cepat menanggapi pertanyaan itu. Ia tak mau membuat Len khawatir jadi ia harus segera meyakinkan Len kalau ia baik-baik saja. Len sendiri hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya dan menghela nafas lagi.

"Pembicaraan yang di Kincir Ria tadi, lupakan saja."

Rin menggaruk pelipisnya mendengar kalimat itu. Entah kenapa, Rin tak mau melupakan pembicaraan itu. Justru pembicaraan itu terus terngiang di kepalanya. Oh, apa jangan-jangan…

Rin menelan ludahnya saat ia menyadari hal itu. Tapi, sejak kapan?

"_Senpai_?"

Dan lamunan Rin kembali pecah untuk kedua kalinya karena Len memanggilnya sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Rin. Rin jadi semakin aneh sejak pembicaraan di Kincir Ria itu. Dan Len jadi merasa bersalah karenanya.

"Um… Kagamine, soal pembicaran tadi…"

Rin menggaruk pilipisnya gugup. Wajahnya makin memanas jika ia mengingat kembali pembicaraan tadi. Len masih diam menatap Rin, menunggu Rin melanjutkan kalimatnya yang masih menggantung.

Entah ini hanya perasaannya saja, atau ia memang berharap kalau Rin akan menerima perasaannya saat ini? Tapi Len tak mau terlalu berharap untuk itu.

"Kuterima pernyataanmu…"

Mata Len terbelalak mendengar dua kata yang dikatakan Rin. Ini serius 'kan? Dan senyuman lebar pun terukir jelas di wajah Len yang kemudian tertawa pelan. Rin sendiri hanya bisa menatap Len bingung. Apa kalimat yang diucapkannya lucu? Atau ada yang salah?

"Terima kasih, _Senpai_."

Dan wajah Rin semakin memanas setelah Len mengucapkan terima kasih padanya dengan senyuman manis itu. Rin rasa, dirinya kan menjadi salah satu gadis beruntung karena berhasil mendapatkan Len.

Len memang memiliki kesabaran yang sangat rendah. Mudah emosi dan bicara asal. Tapi Rin tahu kalau Len punya sisi baik yang selalu ditunjukkan padanya. Dan Rin menyukai senyuman Len yang selalu ditujukan padanya seorang. Senyum yang membuatnya menyukai sosok penuh emosi itu.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

* * *

><p>Upacara penerimaan murid baru sudah selesai beberapa saat yang lalu. Saat ini, pemuda dengan surai <em>honeyblonde<em> itu hanya bisa mendengus sebal dan memandang sekelilingnya jenuh. Sebenarnya ia meminta sepupunya yang sudah kelas tiga untuk menemaninya keliling sekolah setelah upacara penerimaan murid baru. Tapi sepupunya membatalkan janji itu dengan alasan ia ingin kencan dengan kekasihnya. Lain kali, ingatkan ia untuk membantai habis sepupu tercintanya itu.

Pemuda _honeyblonde_ dengan nama Kagamine Len itu hanya bisa berjalan tanpa arah mengelilingi sekolah yang akan menjadi tempatnya belajar selama tiga tahun ke depan. Sebenarnya, ia masuk ke sana karena sepupunya berada di sana juga. Karena sepupunya itu memaksa dirinya untuk masuk ke SMA yang sama.

_DUKK_

Len berdecih setelah ia tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang siswa yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Ia menatap siswa tersebut. Sepertinya kakak kelas, entah kelas dua atau tiga. Tapi yang pasti, ekspresi kakak kelas itu siap memarahinya. Ah, kalau masalah adu mulut 'sih Len sudah biasa.

"Matamu di mana, hah?!"

Len memutar bola matanya malas. Ini yang paling dibencinya dari kakak kelas. Selalu sok dan selalu ingin dihormati oleh adik kelasnya. Lagipula, yang menabrak tadi 'kan kakak kelasnya. Jadi bukan salah Len.

"Yang menabrak itu kau, harusnya kau yang minta maaf, tahu?"

Dan empat siku muncul di kepala kakak kelas yang berdiri di hadapan Len. Len sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas malas. Ia sedang _bad mood_ karena sepupunya dan sekarang ia harus menghadapi kakak kelas yang tak tahu diri, sepertinya ini hari paling buruk untuknya.

"Kau mau berantem, hah?!"

Len tersenyum sinis mendengar ajakan perkelahian dari kakak kelas tersebut. Apa dia pikir Len tak berani menyanggupi tantangan itu hanya karena ia kakak kelas? Oh, jangan harap.

"Siapa takut!"

* * *

><p>"RIN!"<p>

Gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ sepunggung dengan gaya _twintail_ bawah itu terlonjak kaget mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan nada tinggi oleh salah satu teman sekelasnya.

Rin memandang temannya itu dengan heran. Sedangkan temannya itu sedang mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal setelah ia berlari tadi. Apa yang membuat temannya itu berlari begitu kencang hingga kehabisan nafas?

Setelah selesai mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Gadis dengan rambut _magenta_ gaya _pigtail_ itu menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menatap Rin serius. Rin yakin, ini pasti masalah serius karena bisa membuat temannya yang biasanya cerewet itu jadi bertampang sangat serius.

"Honne berkelahi dengan adik kelas."

Manik _sapphire_ Rin membulat sempurna mendengar kalimat yang dikatakan oleh teman sekelasnya itu. Ia tahu kalau temannya yang benama Honne Dell itu selalu cari ribut. Tapi ia tak menyangka kalau lawannya kali ini adalah adik kelas.

"Di mana?" tanya Rin cepat sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Ia harus segera melerai perkelahian tersebut. Jika sampai ke guru, kedua murid yang terlibat bisa kena surat peringatan.

"Lapangan!"

* * *

><p>Rin mengatur nafasnya setelah ia sampai di lapangan sekolah yang terletak di tengah sekolah. Jujur saja, ia sama sekali tak bisa melihat Dell dan lawannya karena siswa lainnya berdiri mengelilingi lapangan. Rin mendengus kesal. Akan sulit baginya untuk menembus para siswa yang mengerumuni lapangan. Tapi ia harus melerai perkelahian itu. Karena ini tugasnya sebagai anggota OSIS.<p>

Jadi, dengan nekat Rin pun menerobos para siswa yang mengerumuni lapangan dengan susah payah. Terlebih karena sebagian besar siswa yang mengerumuni lapangan itu memiliki tubuh besar. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri bertubuh kecil.

Tapi karena tekadnya itu, ia pun berhasil tiba di barisan paling depan para siswa yang mengerumuni lapangan. Dan ia mendapati Dell yang sedang berdiri dengan seragamnya yang sudah berantakan. Di depannya, ada adik kelas dengan rambut _honeyblonde_ dengan seragam yang sama kusutnya dengan milik Dell. Rin menelan ludahnya.

Setahu Rin, Dell cukup bagus dalam bela diri. Jika lawan Dell masih bisa berdiri, berarti lawan Dell kali ini memiliki tingkat bela diri yang sama dengan Dell. Rin mendengus lagi. Ini akan sulit.

"Satu kali lagi!"

Rin mengernyit heran mendengar Dell mengatakan itu dengan nafas yang memburu. Rin menatap lawan Dell heran. Dan Rin mendapati lawan Dell itu menyeringai lebar mendengar kalimat itu.

"Bukankah sudah jelas aku yang menang, Honne. Lagipula, kau yang menyenggol bahuku tadi."

Rin cengo mendengar balasan dari adik kelas di hadapan Dell_. Mereka bertengkar sampai seperti itu hanya karena menyenggol bahu?! Itu memalukan! _Pikir Rin.

"T-tunggu!"

Seisi lapangan serta Dell dan Len yang tengah berkelahi pun menatap Rin yang mengatakan satu kata dengan cukup lantang itu. Dell berdecih sebal menatap Rin yang berlari kecil ke arahnya dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

"B-bisa tolong hentikan? Guru bisa datang jika kalian membuat ribut di hari pertama," ucap Rin sedikit panik. Dell hanya berdecih dan meninggalkan lapangan begitu saja. Untuk Dell, Rin itu pengganggu. Jadi ia langsung meninggalkan lapangan karena tak mau mendapat ceramahan panjang dari Rin.

Rin menatap Dell yang meninggalkan lapangan dalam diam dan menghela nafas lega. Menurut Rin, Dell mengerti maksud ucapannya dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan lapangan. Itu bagus 'kan?

Oke, cukup baginya untuk mengkhawatirkan Dell yang tak tahu diri. Lebih baik ia mengkhawatirkan adik kelasnya 'kan? Jadi Rin segera menatap adik kelasnya itu dengan sedikit menyelidik. Umm… Rasanya ia pernah melihatnya. Di mana ya?

"Mau kuantar ke UKS?" tawar Rin ramah pada adik kelasnya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Tidak. Aku bisa sendiri."

Dan Rin hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya heran karena Len meninggalkan lapangan begitu saja setelah menolak tawarannya itu.

* * *

><p><strong>LEN P.O.V<strong>

_Dag-dig-dug._

Biasanya Kaito selalu menirukan suara itu jika ia mengumpamakan dirinya saat jantungnya tengah berdetak cepat. Tapi aku sendiri pun tak pernah mengerti maksud ucapannya yang satu itu. Jadi, selalu kuabaikan.

Tapi beda lagi untuk situasi yang kuhadapi kali ini. Aku bertemu dengan salah satu siswi yang sebelumnya sempat melerai perkelahianku dengan salah satu kakak kelas yang cari masalah denganku. Aku tahu kalau siswi yang meleraiku adalah salah satu anggota OSIS. Karena aku melihatnya saat memberi sambutan pada murid baru di upacara penerimaan murid baru.

Dan entah kenapa, menatap gadis itu dari dekat membuatku bisa mendengar suara yang ditirukan oleh Kaito itu. Aku tak tahu ini apa. Tapi, aku menyukai suara itu.

Aku menghela nafas pelan dan mulai membersihkan luka ringan yang kudapat akibat perkelahian tadi. Sekarang aku sudah berada di UKS dan segera membersihkan luka ringan yang kudapat. Toh, aku unggul dalam perkelahian tadi.

Oh ya, aku sebelumnya menolak tawaran gadis tadi karena reflek. Entah kenapa aku menolaknya. Tapi sekarang aku justru berharap ia ada di sini? He, suka 'kah?

Entahlah. Aku sendiri tak tahu dan tak pernah merasakannnya. Jika Kaito tahu aku menyukai gadis itu, aku yakin Kaito akan ikut campur sampai jauh. Dan aku benci urusanku dicampuri oleh orang lain.

Sebaiknya, kupastikan Kaito tak ikut campur. Dan aku harus tahu mengenai gadis tadi, setidaknya nama. Karena aku tahu kalau ia sudah kelas dua. Beda satu tahun denganku.

Dan aku harus bisa mendapatkannya sebelum ia lulus…

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**A/N: **Un… fic kali ini agak aneh kayaknya… Saya ngetik ini hanya karena iseng 'sih… Oh ya, omake kali ini flashback pas Len pertama kali bertemu Rin. Lalu, saya juga mungkin akan hiatus sementara untuk fic Because a Novel dan Story of Samurai and Princess by VanaN'Ice. Soalnya saya lagi buntu ide… Lagipula, saya lagi buat sequel dari Crime and Love. Sekali lagi mohon dimengerti.

Sekian fic kali ini. Review please! :3


End file.
